


Fan Art for To Which Fate Binds

by capvanedamnhot



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capvanedamnhot/pseuds/capvanedamnhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I drewed this picture on whim. Now I hope you don't mind me drawing a picture based on your story, I just can't help my self, the relationship between the characters in your works, the feeling, I love it soooo much..Thank you for brilliant works!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fan Art for To Which Fate Binds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Which Fate Binds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093532) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



> I drewed this picture on whim. Now I hope you don't mind me drawing a picture based on your story, I just can't help my self, the relationship between the characters in your works, the feeling, I love it soooo much..Thank you for brilliant works!

**Author's Note:**

> Not good enough, I know, such as it is, I'm a beginner, and totally have no painting skills at all, furthermore I was very very busy...so sad╥﹏╥ Ah, anyway, I think I have tried my best..(･_･hope you like it


End file.
